


Roles

by thundercracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn Week, Freezerburn Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Freezerburn Week 2018 (Bonus) Day 8: Fairytales





	Roles

The entire course of their relationship was something out of a fairytale. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. They fit the stereotypes of most of those stories, after all. Though, they could bend and break those molds as well… 

 

Weiss certainly fit the typical idea of a princess in need of rescue. A dainty, pristine girl. Completely feminine, walking about in heels and flowing skirts and dresses. Though she was no damsel in distress. Not by any means; anyone who thought the girl to be so was likely to either get a sword through their gut or a sharp, lashing rebuttal. She was certainly regal enough to be a princess. Precise and proud, Weiss could very well be royalty and all of them would be none the wiser. 

 

Yang was practically a knight in shining armor. She had a bright, charming smile and a complete rockin’ bod, if she said so herself. She was built like a freight train and hit like one too. 

 

But it was often that Yang found herself being saved by Weiss, rather than the other way around. Weiss was cool and level headed. She could think ahead and focus on the long term. She kept Yang from making reckless decisions that would end up causing more trouble than any of them wanted to deal with. 

 

Every moment, every tiny touch sparked a bit of magic between them. They’d been told magic was real - they’d seen it themselves - but they had no stronger proof of it than each other and the bond they shared. 

 

Weiss had read about princesses who got rescued from their lonely towers and got a lover out of it too. Her father would tell her the books were garbage. Utter, useless nonsense. She ended up getting herself out of her tower, but hey. She ended up with a lover out of it anyway. A real win, win; just like those books she had read. 

 

Yang was beyond embarrassing to her; and she loved every second of it. Pretended she didn’t, sure. She and Yang both knew that Weiss ate up the love and affection Yang showered her with on a daily basis. Not that it  _ wasn’t _ embarrassing. 

 

“I always want to kiss you.”

 

“I think it’s adorable how easily you blush.”

 

“I just want to take care of you.”

 

Weiss couldn’t get enough of it, and Yang was more than happy to oblige. Hell, she called her girlfriend her “princess” anyway. And for all the attention Yang lavished her with, Weiss was never one to go without a challenge. She could give just as much as she got. 

 

And it was very amusing, their friends and family found, when they discovered the way Weiss affected Yang. A tiny little fairy like herself could make such a large, imposing dragon melt and stutter. It was endearing - sweet. 

 

Weiss had a difficult time with words to make her loved one blush; she was more of an actor, as it were. 

 

She would reach on tip toes to meet Yang’s lips. And once she was there, she found a way to stick around for a while. 

 

Weiss was an arm stroker, and constantly looped herself around Yang’s muscular arms. While she knew Yang prefered her to interact with her real arm, Weiss wanted to show her lover that she loved  _ all _ of her. Where others danced around Yang’s disability, she took it head on. She would massage the stub after a long day of using the prosthetic; just little things like that. But she wasn’t imposing where she would do things for Yang. As if she couldn’t do them herself. 

 

The two of them were a sight to behold. They were considered a power couple by all means. A princess and her knight, a magician and her dragon, two sad girls who found each other in a harsh world. A world the two of them could take on, so long as they were together. 


End file.
